Paradise PD
Paradise PD is an adult animated raunch-com, created by the minds behind Brickleberry, Waco O'Guin and Roger Black. It is a Netflix original, that premiered on August 30th, 2018. Premise 18-year-old Kevin Crawford becomes a cop at Paradise Police Department, much to the disapproval of his father, Chief Randall, who's still pretty steamed at his Kevin for shooting him in the testicles, when he was a child. Cast Main Cast *'Kevin Crawford' - The ambitious, but buffoonish 18-year-old officer-in-training, who wants to follow in his father's crime-stomping footsteps and become a cop. Unfortunately, Kevin's incompetence, fatuousness, and history of shooting his dad in the testicles, his dad strongly opposes his dreams. *'Randall Crawford' - Kevin's obstreperous and ireful father and iron-handed chief of Paradise PD. His life has gone down the shitter, ever since he burst his balls, as it decreased his masculinity and, according to him, made him lose his wife. Karen's real reason for leaving him, was because he was a stubborn, misogynistic, piece of shit asshole, but being as stubborn as he is, he'd never admit to that. *'Bullet' - The drug-addicted drug dog, with an obsession for not only every drug in the book, but also alcohol and sex. Bullet is laid-back, party-obsessed, and simply doesn't give a fuck about anything. Bullet slacks off at his job, he's atheistic, and despite being a dog, he's very horny for humans. *'Gina Jabowski' - The gristly, domineering sole female of the team, who loves busting criminals a bit too much, as she pounds the living shit out of every minor felon-causer she can get her burly, veiny fists on. Gina can't control her sexual urges and repeatedly harasses Dusty, because he taps into her fat fetish. *'Dusty Marlowe' - A fat, annoying retard, who acts like a five-year-old. At the cost of being the whiny, quivering pussy of a female toddler, Dusty brings an air of innocence and joy to the rugged, violent police force of Paradise PD. Despite the horrific experiences he goes through, from witnessing gruesome murder scenes, and getting groped by Gina, he still keeps a chipper and charming demeanor. *'Gerald Fitzgerald' - The token black guy of the squad and second-newest member, behind Kevin. Gerald Fitzgerald or "Fitz", as he's mostly known, used to work at another police station in Chicago, where he went through an unexplored and devoid-of-detail traumatic experience, which gave him PTSD. *'Stanley Hopson' - A confused and senile old man, who should have retired years ago, but didn't because his job can't afford to give him his pension. He currently works as a good-for-nothing, expendable, old fart, who constantly blurts out stories of his homoerotic behavior in the past. Supporting Characters *'Karen Crawford' - The accomplished mayor of Paradise and bitter ex-wife of Randall. Karen often rubs her success in Randall's face, in response to his misogynistic demotivation he gave her before and leading up to their divorce. Out of spite for her ex, and love for her son, (but mostly spite for her ex), she legally assigned Kevin the job of a police officer at Paradise P.D. because she knew that Kevin wanted to become a cop and Randall was opposed to it. *'Robby' - A dumbass redneck hillbilly, who rapes people and does all kinds of drugs from blow to smack. He eventually gets involved with the Argyle Meth Corporation. *'Delbert' - A near braindead hillbilly, who accompanies Robby. *'Hobo Cop' - A filthy, rambling homeless man, employed as the unofficial eighth member of the team, useful for his expendability only. *'Chief Hancock' - The chief of police in Diamond City and far more illustrious and successful arch-rival of Chief Crawford. Hancock pulls constant pranks on Crawford, most of which get ridiculously out of control, such as him marrying Randall's mother just to, as he put it, "fuck with him". *'Dr. Fudlicker' - Paradise P.D.'s personal medical doctor, working at of Paradise Hospital, necessary whenever a cop is injured, mutilated, diseased, comatose, etc. *'Preacher Paul' - The bigoted Christian priest of Paradise Pentecostal Church, who forces his religious beliefs down everyone else's throats. *'Terry Two-Toes' - The inventor of Argyle Meth, known for only having two toes. Shortly after his initial arrest, he gets killed in the police station holding cell by an anonymous member of Paradise P.D. *'Mrs. Two-Toes' - Terry's mother, who vows revenge on Paradise P.D. for arresting and killing her son. Episodes Paradise PD currently consists of 10 episodes, spanning 1 season. See: List of Episodes. Gallery Promitional Images Paradise P.D. Poster.jpg Kevin Chasing the Car.jpg Ball of Paradise.jpg Brickleberry vs. Paradise P.D..jpg Category:Paradise PD